User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 08
Episode 8: A Shadow is Approaching '''My name is Blake Jhonson, recently i discovered that are more survivors out there, I am currently in a mission to rescue them. However this can be more dificult than i thought, Now i am at the Old Russia in the Kremlin Ruins, accompanied with Emma, a God Eater, We've found an survivor but also , We've found problem.''' While Blake was distracting the Garm, Emma was rescuing the survivor but then, Other 2 Garm's appeared within the Kremlin ruins. Emma ask's if the survivor can walk, the survivor nod and Emma request's to the survivor to close the eye's and then, Emma use's an Stun Grenade and then they start to run. While the Garm's try to find them, Emma and the survivor hide out within the underground in the Kremlin Ruins. Emma: Are you alright? ???: Yes i'm fine, thanks for helping me out there. Emma: No problem. We will find a way to manage our exit. Ivan: My name is Ivan Kozic. The Underground City contacted me , a few week's ago. Emma: How did you managed to survive this wasteland? Ivan: Inside the ruins was safe, that was until these Garm's arrived here yesterday, alot of Aragami's are strangely arriving, and there are underground tunnels within the Kremlin, One of them lead to an Storage. Then an quake happens, One of the Garm's find Emma and Ivan. Emma shot's at the Garm face but this dint seem to stop Garm, when Garm was about to attack Emma, Blake appear's and slash the Garm's face. Emma: What happened to the other Garm that you were fighting? A severely wounded Garm, then appears and Blake slash him with its sword, the quickly changed into the Gun Form, and shot at the other Garm. Blake: There it is , you two go i can take care of them. Emma: Are you sure? Blake: Yeah, Just Go!!! Emma: Ivan, one of these underground tunnels can lead to an exit? Ivan: Yes this one, follow me. While Emma and Ivan were escaping, The whole Kremlin was collapsing, Blake manage to kill one of the Garm's. Blake continue to his attack on the other one, until the Garm attack Blake using its claws,Blake evade the attack, and give an fatal stryke on it. Blake then run from the collapsing ruins. While Emma and Ivan were running the last Garm appear in their way: Emma: Ivan hide yourself, i can handle this. Ivan: Ok, just try to dont get yourself killed. Then the Garm attack Emma with it one of its claws, Emma block but the Garm use the other claw, Seriously injuring Emma. On the other side Blake managed to escape the Ruins. Blake try contact Emma. (Blake: it's Blake, Emma can you answer? Emma?) And then the rest of the group. (Blake: it's Blake, can anyone answer?) (Paul: Paul here, what's up?), (Blake: I'm just checking everyone are you and Kinia alright?) (Paul: Yes we are. We are close to find the survivors, are you and Emma alright?) (Blake: Emma got lost, i've gotta find her, i will turn off) While on the other side Kinia seem's to be worried, Paul came up and ask. Paul: What's wrong now Kinia? Kinia: Nothing i am just worried about Blake and Emma. Paul: Dont worry about them, they will be fine and if i learned anything with Blake, is that he's hard to kill. While Paul and Kinia were walking, Kinia is suddenly attacked by an Ogretail, and a unknown God Eater appear just in time to rescue Kinia. ???: Are you guys OK? Kinia: We are. Thanks. Paul: Yeah thanks but... WHO the hell are you? Dmitry: My name is Dmitry Laptev, are you the guys from Underground City? Kinia: Yes we are, we are here to rescue the survivors. You know where's the other one? Dmitry: No, my brother got separated from me, we have to find him. Paul: You guys had better look after yourselves. We are surrounded! Then Dmitry and Kinia realized that they are surrounded by Ogretails, Paul then switch his God Arc to the Gun form and shoot at the Ogretail's, Dmitry and Kinia start to battle them, on a attempt to gain advantage Paul use an Stun Granade, after that Dmitry strike them continuously bringing the end of the fight. Dmitry: I guess this was the last one... Paul: Ok now we can proceed, Dmitry do you have any idea of the current location of your Brother? Dmitry: He was on the Outskirt's of the Ruins of russia branch. Kinia: Let's go we have no time to waste. Dmitry, Paul and Kinia continue the search for Dmitry's brother, while Emma is fighing against the remaining Garm, Blake is on the way to meet Emma, but then an suddenly noise occurs on the communicators, Blake then attempt to contact the others but the radio does not respond, Blake then see an giant unknown Aragami approaching the location and then try to change his God Arc to the Blade Form. But it didn't worked, and Blake knows that it might be one of the Aragami that caused The Great Fall, and then he know's... There's no time to waste! Category:Blog posts